


Metti una notte su un tetto di Pechino

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, fluff (sorta), post episode 7
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: [Dal cellulare di Guang-Hong:]Dobbiamo correre ma senza fare rumoreCon tutto quello che sta facendo Yuuri io non mi preoccupereiLEO!!!!!Scusa scusa. Va bene facciamolo ma andiamo uno per volta,  così l’altro è pronto a creare un diversivo se dovessero accorgersi di noi
Guang-Hong e Leo elaborano la sconfitta isolandosi dal mondo e trovando rifugio sul tetto del loro albergo.Dovrebbe essere una serata tranquilla, dovrebbero leccarsi le ferite a vicenda, ma di colpo la porta alle loro spalle si apre e, non  si sa bene come, si ritrovano ad essere involontari testimoni di qualcosa che non dimenticheranno mai e che cambierà per sempre il loro rapporto con Yuuri e Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho girato intorno a questa storia per settimane. Avevo solo una vaghissima idea di cosa volessi, ma zero idee su come metterla per iscritto. Fino a stasera, quando mi sono affacciata dal terrazzo e no, non ho avuto la visione straordinaria di una Pechino ai miei piedi, ma qualcosa di altrettanto bello: l'illuminazione divina per dare una direzione a questa oneshot.  
> E mi sono anche divertita parecchio, specialmente nei momenti Victuuri! :D  
> Spero possa strappare un sorriso anche a voi :3

_“Tu dammi mille baci, e quindi cento,_  
_poi dammene altri mille, e quindi cento,_  
_quindi mille continui, e quindi cento._  
_E quando poi saranno mille e mille,_  
_nasconderemo il loro vero numero,_  
_che non getti il malocchio l’invidioso  
__per un numero di baci così alto_.”

 

 

Vista dall’alto, Pechino si srotola ai loro piedi come un tappeto luminescente, punteggiato da migliaia di luci di tonalità diverse: i colori vivaci delle insegne dei negozi, quelli ammiccanti delle automobili o quelli quieti e quasi anonimi dell’illuminazione cittadina; e ancora, i rettangoli di luce delle finestre lucide, o i punti rossi dei ripetitori telefonici, immobili come sentinelle nella notte.

Vista dall’alto, Pechino quasi sembra sottomessa al loro volere; un’enorme massa scura e screziata di riflessi luminosi che attende solo un ordine. Per un attimo, si immagina come il padrone della città, in piedi sul cornicione e con la coda di un lungo cappotto che oscilla alle sue spalle, un’espressione meditabondo sul viso che conserva ancora i tratti dolci della fanciullezza. Nella sua immaginazione, si sente al centro di una grande guerra, e le sorti dell’umanità dipendono esclusivamente da lui. Da lui, e dal ragazzo che gli sta accanto e che, di colpo, s’intromette nelle sue fantasticherie, strappandolo a quei sogni ad occhi aperti e facendolo tornare semplicemente il diciassettenne Guang-Hong Ji, pattinatore che ha appena salutato la possibilità di accedere alla finale del Gran Prix. Preferiva decisamente il suo film mentale.

“Come va il ginocchio? Ti fa ancora male?”

Un po’ sì, in effetti, ma non vuole che Leo pensi che lui sia solo un bambinetto cagionevole.

“No, va benissimo. Non è stata una caduta così brutta.” Ma nell’attimo stesso in cui lo dice, sa che non è vero. Lo è _stata_ e potrebbe perfettamente indovinare i punti in cui sbocceranno lividi sulla sua pelle, durante quella stessa notte – forse perfino in questo preciso istante. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, Leo deve aver pensato la stessa cosa, ma gli è grato quando decide di lasciar perdere e rivolgere gli occhi scuri alla città.

I loro gomiti sfregano spesso e Guang-Hong è costretto a mordersi forte un labbro per resistere alla tentazione di allungare una mano e toccarlo.

Dopotutto, non è affatto certo di quello che è accaduto dopo aver lasciato l’hot pot.

Ha imprudentemente cercato di attraversare la strada senza guardare a sinistra e solo la mano di Leo l’ha salvato da quello che poteva essere un incidente mortale, strattonandolo contro di sé e chiedendogli quindi se stesse bene. Il punto è – e lo ha notato dopo molto tempo – che la mano di Leo non ha mai lasciato la presa sulla sua. Lo ha tenuto così fino all’ingresso nell’albergo e, anche a quel punto, Guang-Hong sospetta che l’abbia lasciato andare solo a causa del nugolo di giornalisti radunati intorno al bancone del bar alla loro destra. Quindi, no, non ha bene idea di cosa sia accaduto, o perché sia accaduto; sa solo che gli piaceva la pressione della mano di Leo sulla sua, il suo calore, la sua consistenza.

Stringe il pugno sulla stoffa del suo giubbino e si sforza di ritornare alla sua fantasia, ma adesso che è così consapevole di Leo è difficile concentrarsi su qualcosa che non sia il profilo che riesce a cogliere con la coda dell’occhio, o la mano abbandonata troppo, _troppo_ vicina al suo gomito. E poi, di punto in bianco, si chiede perché non dovrebbe affrontare l’argomento. Leo non farebbe o direbbe mai nulla che possa metterlo in imbarazzo o rovinare il loro rapporto, perciò, pensa, forse il gioco vale la candela. E poi, sarebbe un buon pretesto per distrarlo dalla sconfitta che, lo sa, lo sta torturando e che non ha preso affatto bene.

_Al tre. Uno. Due. Due e mezzo. Due e tre quarti. Due e--- oh, che diamine._

“Ehi, Leo,” sputa frettolosamente, infossando un po’ la testa nelle spalle, il mento che sparisce nel colletto del giubbotto.

“Mh?”

“Volevo chiederti-”

La porta del tetto sbatte nell’oscurità alle loro spalle, seguita da una risatina nervosa e da una più alta, più determinata, e soprattutto, molto familiare. Seguono poi dei suoni strani, schioccanti, umidi, di cui Guang-Hong ignora totalmente la fonte o la causa. Tra i due, Leo è il primo che capisce cosa sta succedendo e senza troppe cerimonie afferra il polso di Guang-Hong e lo trascina nel buio fitto, dietro una vecchia cisterna d’acqua su cui la ruggine banchetta da anni. Poi, con uno strattone frettoloso, lo fa accucciare sulle ginocchia così da poter controllare la situazione dalla fessura stretta che corre tra la base della cisterna e il bordo del suo supporto.

Nell’esatto punto in cui c’erano loro adesso c’è un’altra coppia di ragazzi.

Ma, a differenza loro, non stanno rimirando il panorama o smaltendo la sconfitta. A dire il vero, stanno decisamente _festeggiando_ e le loro ombre non sono abbastanza scure da mescolarsi alle tenebre alle loro spalle, offrendo a Guang-Hong e Leo uno spettacolo che li fa arrossire sino alla punta dei capelli e dal quale, loro malgrado, non riescono a distogliere lo sguardo.  Tra i due, Leo è il primo a tornare in sé; adesso c’è un sorriso divertito sulla sua bocca che quasi congela nell’attimo in cui gli sovviene una qualche consapevolezza. Poi, con fare concitato, tira la manica dell’amico e indica freneticamente i due, sillabando qualcosa con le labbra. Guang-Hong scuote la testa. Non riesce a distinguere le parole e, a dirla tutta, non riesce neppure a distinguere bene i lineamenti del suo viso, nonostante sia così vicino. Leo alza gli occhi al cielo e si accosta totalmente a lui, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle e premendo le labbra contro il suo orecchio.

“Sono Victor e Yuuri!”

Guang-Hong sobbalza e Leo si preme una mano sulla bocca per non ridere della sua reazione. Eppure, se avesse _davvero_ un’idea del perché abbia reagito così, forse una mano non basterebbe a contenere la risata. Yuuri e Victor non c’entrano nulla; è Leo a fargli quell’effetto, e il suo respiro bollente che ancora sente ovunque – sulla guancia, sul collo, sull’orecchio – e che così bene si sposa con la mano che preme ancora sulla sua spalla e che, proprio come quel giorno, non sembra avere fretta di lasciarlo andare.

“Victor,” ansima Yuuri, senza preoccuparsi di tenere la voce – o i gemiti – bassi, “non qui. Potrebbero-”

“Vederci?” lo interrompe Victor, prodigandosi in una risata gentile a cui segue lo schiocco umido di un bacio e – bene, Guang-Hong potrebbe provare una punta di disagio, a questo punto – un gemito più acuto dei precedenti.

“Non c’è nessuno. Inoltre, ti ho baciato in diretta mondiale: ci hanno _già_ visti.”

Yuuri mugola, ma questa volta a Guang-Hong sembra di indovinare una nota di sofferenza. _Spera_ che sia sofferenza, come se non fosse ancora pronto a pensare alle conseguenze del gesto eclatante dell’altro.

“Sì, ma non _così_.”

“Come ho detto, non c’è nessuno.”

E, come se quello chiudesse la questione, l’ombra più alta e longilinea che deve essere quella di Victor si abbassa sulle ginocchia e si _unisce_ a quella di Yuuri, che getta testa e braccia indietro, aggrappandosi al cornicione. In quella posizione, le luci che provengono dalla strada e dalle varie camere lo colpiscono al punto da illuminare lui e la sua espressione estatica e quasi sofferente, e spingere i due a dare loro immediatamente le spalle, accucciandosi il più possibile – sebbene intravederli sia praticamente impossibile.

Guang-Hong tira fuori il cellulare, azzera la luminosità (ma ha come la sensazione che potrebbe accendere anche il flash e comunque quei due non ci farebbero assolutamente caso) e apre l’editor di testo, che, per ulteriore sicurezza, imposta sulla grafica notturna.  Velocemente, seleziona la tastiera occidentale e inizia a buttare giù parole in un inglese approssimativo, che risente del suo essere così _tanto_ sconvolto.

 

_Dobbiamo andare subito non voglio restare qui mentre fanno QUELLO_

 

Leo annuisce, ma poi si morde un labbro per non ridere. Le sue spalle, però, tremano convulsamente. Guang-Hong trova giusto e lecito assestargli una gomitata nel fianco che per un attimo gli spezza il respiro. Non è quello il momento di prendersi in giro, o di ridere del suo pudore. E poi, dopotutto, riflette un po’ imbronciato, è Phichit quello la cui sfrontatezza raggiunge vette quasi diaboliche, non lui. Leo congiunge le mani come per scusarsi e gli sfila via il cellulare dalle dita, componendo velocemente un messaggio.

 

_Non credo oserebbero tanto, però hai ragione dobbiamo andarcene. Riusciamo a raggiungere la porta senza farci vedere?_

 

Guang-Hong si costringe a voltare la testa e guardare attraverso la fessura, sforzandosi di ignorare i movimenti che l’ombra di Victor sta facendo per focalizzarsi con la massima attenzione sulla porta, a circa quattro o cinque metri dal cornicione. Raggiungendola direttamente forse non riuscirebbero a farla franca, ma aggirando il breve locale a pianta quadrata che fa da anticamera al terrazzo ed appiattendosi al muro, bene, forse potrebbero avere una possibilità. Sente il cuore battere più forte e non saprebbe dire se è per via di Leo o per via di quella piega inaspettatamente avventurosa, che lo fa sentire come in uno dei suoi mondi immaginari.

 

_Giriamo intorno all’edificio e quando arriviamo sul lato della porta strisciamo lungo il muro_

_Sì ma da qui all’angolo laggiù come facciamo?_

_Dobbiamo correre ma senza fare rumore_

_Con tutto quello che sta facendo Yuuri io non mi preoccuperei_

_LEO!!!!!_

_Scusa scusa. Va bene facciamolo ma andiamo uno per volta,  così l’altro è pronto a creare un diversivo se dovessero accorgersi di noi_

_Va bene, vado prima io_

_OK_

Si scambiano uno sguardo complice e non riescono ad evitare di sorridere. Poi Guang-Hong rinfodera il cellulare e si raddrizza un po’, restando comunque un po’ molle sulle ginocchia e controllando la situazione da sopra la cisterna. L’odore della ruggine spinto fino a lui dal vento gli provoca un immediato moto di nausea. Yuuri e Victor sono ancora piuttosto affaccendati. _Molto bene_ , pensa – anche se in realtà non è _così_ bene. E poi: _adesso!_

Correndo sempre un po’ ingobbito e sforzandosi di farlo in punta di scarpe, copre quei quattro metri che lo separano dall’angolo più vicino e gli sembra di fare troppo rumore, di impiegarci troppo, che verranno scoperti e, _oh cielo, che vergogna_. Eppure, non fa in tempo a formulare un discorso di scuse che sente il muro scabro e freddo premere contro il palmo della mano. Ansimando contro le mani premute sulla bocca, si affaccia quel poco che basta ad assicurarsi di non essere stato visto. _Negativo_. Alza un pollice verso di lui e poi gli fa gesto di raggiungerlo. Leo, che può contare su gambe più lunghe delle sue, colma la distanza in cinque falcate sinuose e potenti, che per un attimo gli svuotano la testa e gli asciugano la bocca. L’ha sempre visto muoversi sul ghiaccio e gli è sempre sembrato così preciso e aggraziato, ma vederlo correre sul terreno è tutta un’altra cosa. È quasi come assistere ad un portentoso spettacolo della natura, uno di quelli che non smetteresti mai di guardare. L’incanto, però, si rompe di colpo quando Leo atterra senza rumore accanto a lui. Ancora, controllano che i due non si siano accorti di nulla (non l’hanno fatto; adesso, a giudicare dai suoni che stanno emettendo, le cose si sono fatte parecchio intense e davvero, Guang-Hong _non_ ci vuole pensare) e camminano velocemente intorno alla piccola costruzione, premendosi contro il muro quando arrivano alle loro spalle, esposti, in piena vista ma opportunamente, provvidenzialmente celati dal buio. Si tratta, adesso, girare l’angolo, fare qualche passo e aprire silenziosamente la porta. Dopo, potranno lanciarsi a rotta di collo giù per le scale. Dopo, saranno finalmente fuori da quella situazione assurda e,una volta al sicuro nelle loro camere, potranno perfino riderne e prendere Victor e Yuuri in giro.

Leo gli sfiora la spalla e fa un cenno. Sta indicando Yuuri, e la sua testa ancora gettata indietro, la faccia rivolta ad un cielo che, ne è sicuro, non sta davvero vedendo. Annuiscono quasi nello stesso momento e, insieme, voltano l’angolo e molto lentamente camminano verso la porta. Non è il momento di fare errori, non è il momento di lasciarsi prendere dalla fretta, non è---

_Crrrr._

Veloce come un ninja, Leo spinge Guang-Hong in una intercapedine buia e gli si preme addosso, stringendo i denti. Guang-Hong non ne è sicuro, ma Leo deve aver calpestato un qualche foglio di carta – forse un vecchio volantino, o una busta, o chissà. Quel che è certo è che la testa di Yuuri si raddrizza di colpo e i suoi occhi sondano l’oscurità.

“Cosa è stato?”

“Cosa è stato cosa?” chiede Victor, ma da come indaga le ombre è chiaro che anche lui ha sentito distintamente quel rumore.

“Quel rumore. Victor, forse dovremmo andare.”

“Sarà stato il vento. E poi, non è mia abitudine lasciare le cose a metà,” dice sorridendo e mette a tacere Yuuri con dei gran baci, a giudicare dai versi umidi che provengono da loro. Guang-Hong non potrebbe essere più in difficoltà; non solo Yuuri e Victor sono vicinissimi e a tanto così dallo scoprirli, ma Leo gli è praticamente _premuto_ addosso e lo sente aderire contro il petto, così vicini che è perfino difficile evitare di respirare contro il suo collo, la cui curva sembra fatta apposta per accogliere il suo viso. Si tira indietro molto lentamente, un millimetro alla volta, ma nel farlo la sua bocca sfrega accidentalmente contro il mento di Leo e tanto basta a paralizzarlo. Victor e Yuuri sembrano lontanissimi, remoti, inesistenti: il suo intero mondo si è ridotto a quel piccolissimo punto di contatto tra loro due. Le mani di Leo si chiudono sulle sue spalle, con l’intento di allontanarlo, pensa; per questo la sorpresa è immensa quando invece  Leo  volta il viso quel tanto che basta portare la bocca su quella di Guang-Hong e lì lasciarla, come in attesa.

Guang-Hong non ha mai baciato nessuno prima di adesso e non ha veramente idea di come si faccia. Soprattutto, non ha mai avuto _voglia_ di baciare qualcuno e non si è mai preoccupato di guardare i suoi coetanei o i suoi compagni di scuola. Adesso vorrebbe averlo fatto, non per risparmiarsi una brutta figura, ma per essere in grado di baciare Leo proprio come vorrebbe, comunicandogli tutto, senza lasciare fuori niente. Tenta un movimento timido e Leo lo segue con pazienza, spostando le mani sul suo collo come per incoraggiarlo. Si muove e si muove, sperimenta, apre un po’ la bocca come a volte ha visto fare nei film e, a quel punto, lascia che sia Leo a prendere il controllo, limitandosi a replicare i suoi movimenti e cercando di non ansimare troppo – una parte di sé, dopotutto, non ha dimenticato Victor e Yuuri.

Non ha idea di quanto a lungo restino incastrati in quello spazio angusto a baciarsi. Sa solo che è come incapace di smettere e glielo dimostra ogni volta che Leo si allontana per prendere fiato e lui gli cala entusiasticamente, ingenuamente addosso, come nel timore di non ricevere più baci. Si sente impacciato, _è_ impacciato, ma all’altro non sembra importare granché – le sue mani tremano abbastanza da lasciar intendere a Guang-Hong che, in fondo, non è l’unico ad essere così fortemente emozionato. Dovrebbe pensare a cosa dirgli dopo, perché tutto questo gran baciarsi non può cadere nel dimenticatoio o nell’indifferenza – _non vuole_ – ma ogni volta che prova ad acciuffare le parole quelle si fanno riccioli di fumo tra le dita immaginarie, disperdendosi.  Forse, dopotutto, va bene così. Che importa trovare le parole adesso, quando può continuare a baciare Leo, replicandone le movenze e aggiungendone coraggiosamente altre solo sue?

Però, di colpo, la porta sbatte ad una spanna da loro e li fa sobbalzare l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro – quand’è che Guang-Hong si è letteralmente aggrappato a Leo? – e immediatamente si voltano a guardare verso il cornicione... dove non c’è più nessuno.

“Io, uhm...” inizia Leo, schiarendosi poi la voce come se non la usasse da molto tempo. “Penso abbiano finito.”

“Già. Sì. Infatti. Bene. Quindi, noi... Intendo, adesso...” e Guang-Hong gesticola verso la porta e poi verso loro due, quindi si lascia sfuggire qualche bassa imprecazione in cinese.

“Adesso andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, perché sto morendo di fame!” risponde Leo, forse con l’intenzione di tirarlo fuori dal baratro in cui sta per precipitare, ma non facendo altro che spingercelo dentro. Forse neanche tutti quei baci hanno avuto importanza, proprio come quella mano che così a lungo era rimasta nella sua. Eppure, per un attimo, ha quasi creduto che...

“Va bene,” acconsente e proprio non riesce più a guardarlo in faccia. Si sente come se avesse tradito la sua fiducia, nonostante non sia mai successo. Come se Leo avesse infranto una promessa mai fatta. È da stupidi, lo sa, ma non può farne a meno. Si scosta e si avvia verso la porta. Ha già stretto le dita sulla maniglia quando Leo lo afferra per una spalla, restando immobile dietro di lui.

“E dopo, se ti va, possiamo... stare insieme. Anzi, se ti va, possiamo cenare insieme e poi... stare insieme, dopo.” Guang-Hong si volta stupito. Non ha mai sentito tanto incertezza e goffaggine nella voce altrimenti ferma e sicura di Leo. Tra i due, è lui quello intraprendente, calmo, ma determinato, coraggioso e sicuro. È lui quello che supporta entrambi, o che si fa avanti quando Guang-Hong proprio non ci riesce – come quella prima volta in cui hanno incontrato Victor e ha chiesto di poter scattare dei selfie insieme. Vederlo così vulnerabile, adesso, gli fa un effetto strano. Gli fa venire voglia di infilare la mano nella sua e dirgli che sì, ovviamente ha voglia di cenare insieme a lui e dopo stare insieme.

E poi, nel nome del cielo, perché non dovrebbe farlo? Perché non dovrebbe cavalcare l’onda straordinaria di questo coraggio che solitamente gli manca?

Lo fa.

Intreccia le dita alle sue e, consumando quella fiammata di audacia, si alza sulle punte, premendogli un bacio morbido e lungo sulla guancia, che si chiude con uno schiocco debole e delicato. Infine, lo guarda e gli elargisce il sorriso più grande e sincero che abbia mai sentito sulle labbra. Non è certo che Leo possa vederlo, ma lo spera. Per la prima volta, spera che qualcuno possa _vederlo_.

“Niente hot pot, però,” dice e Leo finalmente esce da quella sua bolla di vulnerabilità e, con una risata liberatoria, torna se stesso, assicurandogli che no, niente hot pot, mentre spalanca la porta e la tiene aperta per entrambi.

Le loro mani non sciolgono mai la presa, non quando imboccano alcuni corridoi, né quando entrano ed escono dall’ascensore (dove approfittano per aggiungere qualche altro bacio ai molti di cui hanno perso il conto) e neppure quando arrivano nel ristorante dell’albergo gremito di ospiti e giornalisti.

_E perché dovremmo farlo, poi?_

 

 

( _Da quella sera, sappiano i lettori, Guang-Hong non ha più avuto il coraggio di guardare Victor e Yuuri in faccia, proprio come Leo è più riuscito a guardarli senza soffocare una risatina maliziosa. Quando Phichit ha notato quello strano atteggiamento e ha chiesto spiegazioni, ricevendo una risposta molto dettagliata, la vita del pattinatore giapponese e quella del suo coach non sono state più le stesse. Strani gossip circa il tetto di un albergo hanno iniziato a girare sui maggiori social network e non c’è stato verso di metterle a tacere. Yuuri e Victor stanno ancora cercando i responsabili.)_

**Author's Note:**

> La citazione iniziale è tratta dal Carme V di Catullo, traduzione a cura di Salvatore Quasimodo.


End file.
